1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lighting device using a multiple-source optical lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting devices intended to be mounted in vehicle headlights exist and have already been the subject of patents. The patent application U.S. 2007/0120137, which is now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,560,742 can for example be cited, which relates to a multiple-source lighting device comprising a multiplicity of individual and distinct assemblies. Each assembly comprises a light source which is mounted on a substrate supplying current to the source, and a lens associated with the source. All the light emitted by this light source is transmitted to an output diopter of the lens, via a duct whose cross section increases gradually from the source to the output diopter. The output diopter is D-shaped and makes it possible to transmit the light beams from the light source, in a single direction. The lighting device described in this document is therefore modular, because it can consist of a variable number of individual assemblies, depending on the lighting requirements encountered. Such a device does however present the drawback of implementing a number of individual assemblies, and therefore a number of separate lenses, requiring a certain mounting complexity, and generating extra costs linked to the production of a plurality of lenses.